The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting on a support structure and holding an item, such as a fishing rod. An embodiment of the invention comprises an assembly for holding a fishing rod that can be mounted on a boat or similar structure, and allows for multi-directional movement of the fishing rod.
Fishing rod holders are known in the art. Such holders can typically be mounted on a boat, pier or other similar structure, and holds the rod in a desired position so the user does not have to continuously hold the rod in his hands while the line is cast in the water. As such, the user's hands are free, and he can move about on the boat or pier and do other things until he sees a fish is biting on the line. Such holders also enable a single user to fish with multiple fishing rods simultaneously.
The position of the fishing rod is often an important factor in fishing, and the desired position of the rod can vary depending on the preference of the user and the type of fishing being employed by the user. As such, it is common for a fisherman to want to alter the direction and angle of the fishing rod relative to the water.